Sheldon Cooper
"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested." -Sheldon Cooper Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper (originally from The Big Bang Theory) is the maternal cousin of Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones, the uncle of Sarah-Jane II and Gary-Lou Jones, and a very accomplished and brilliant scientist. He owns a secret lab called Cooper Works in Texas. History Sheldon was born in Galveston, Texas. Incredibly gifted with knowledge, he graduated high school at Age 11, and received a doctorate at Age 14. At some point, he built his own underground laboratory in a Texas farmland, Cooper Works. He also met a girl named Amy Farah Fowler, who became his girlfriend. Nextgen Series Sometime after Specter began building his ape army, he invaded Cooper Works and demanded Sheldon's technology for their Pipo Vision plan. Sheldon's girlfriend, Amy Farah Fowler, was captured by Specter, forcing Sheldon to comply. In Legend of the Seven Lights, when Emily Garley began to capture Specter's apes, Sheldon was ordered to capture her if she came by. When Emily, Sarah, and Gary infiltrated Sheldon's lab, the girl challenged him to a battle of wits that she easily won, and they bonded well over their superior minds. Sheldon requested Emily to come to the back room for a brainscan, meanwhile trapping Sarah and Gary down a trapdoor. He put Emily to sleep while her brain was scanned, showing Tomoki and Mojo the results. He then put the two to sleep with sleeping gas and escaped to his Velocity Coaster with Emily, making it to the front car before it escaped into the ocean. Sarah and Gary were there as well, as Sheldon explained why he tricked them before and chose to save them now. They were planning to find and stop Specter, but on the way, Sheldon teaches Emily Observation Haki. Appearance “There ONCE was a tall man from Cornwall: Whose length had exceeded his bed. My body fits on it, but barely upon it, There’s no ROOM for my big Cornish head!” -Sheldon recites a passage from "The Tall Man from Cornwall" (src) Sheldon is a tall and lanky man in his 30s, who is remarked to look like a praying mantis, and his eyebrows are curved in a way "that would make him look like Batman's Joker if he were smiling". He has dark-brown hair on an oval-shaped head, and blue eyes. He wears a T-shirt with The Flash's lightning symbol, dark-blue jeans, and brown shoes. Personality Sheldon mostly speaks with a clear, moderate tone. He is incredibly egotistical about his smarts and abilities, making him intolerable company for almost anyone. He has respect for most scientists - however, he deems nearly all of them as equals or "fans" of him. He admittedly thinks of Emily Garley as an equal scientist, perhaps an apprentice for him. Sheldon mostly finds worthwhile time in his own studies of physics, and laughs at other fields like geology or biology. Sheldon keeps very tight to a personal schedule, and like a true nerd, he loves Star Wars, comic books, videogames new and old, anything of the sort. Sheldon is very loyal to his family and those he respects, and will always be willing to help them. Abilities Sheldon possesses incredible knowledge, having graduated high school and college at young ages. He was able to build his own laboratory within a cave in Texas, and he has terrific hacking skills. Sheldon is skilled in Observation Haki, able to determine the number of cells under a microscope. Sheldon is also able to develop a convoluted lie within a few minutes' time. Weaknesses "While my moral support is absolute, in a physical confrontation, I will be less than useless." -Sheldon's promise. Sheldon won't fight well in a physical battle, and mostly relies on Observation Haki to survive. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Allies Category:Haki Users